


It's So Hard to Tell You

by RieWiggles



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: DOATEC, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M.I.S.T, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: Title from a very old fanfiction when DOA4 had come out. Months after the sixth tournament, Helena announces the first Tag Team Tournament, and the fighters scramble to train with their respective partners. Kokoro enters the tag team tournament with Eliot in hopes that her mother's watching. Meanwhile, Ayane is forced into marriage with Nyotengu to prevent the rest of the Tengu from wiping humanity off the face of the Earth. Hayate worries of his half-sister's mentality, but has peace of mind knowing Kasumi is no longer pursued by the clan. In agreement that she never speaks of them again, unless contacted otherwise, Kasumi uses this opportunity to go to school to pursue psychology. Hitomi relentlessly searches for Hayate, while Leifang attempts to woo Jann Lee... again.





	1. Big Announcement

"Ladies and gents! It is time for the big announcement!"

Televisions were quickly changed to one channel… the channel with the dark-skinned man with the microphone. Eyes peered through the screen with hype. The man gave the microphone to a blond-haired maiden, donned in professional wear. She had a Victorian-esque fashion, one not normally worn by the common.

“It is with our pleasure to announce…”

_“The first Dead or Alive tag team tournament!”_

A young, blond-haired woman jumped in excitement, before hugging her red-haired friend. “She’s not only sponsoring The Muscle, she’s letting us fight!” Tina yelled excitedly. Mila grabbed Tina’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “We should call Bass!”

“Nah, I’ll wait for him to call me!”

Her phone suddenly rang from in her gym bag. Tina went to answer it, before Mila’s did as well. When she answered, a smile crept onto her face.

“You need a partner?” she asked, almost shyly.

_“We’ll make a great team!”_

* * *

 

“Did you hear that, Brad? A tag team tournament!”

Eliot nudged the drunken man who sat next to him. The subway may have been crowded with people, but the announcement sent to him by Mila wasn’t stopping him from making a commotion.

“I’m done with the tournaments, you hear me?” called the drunk.

“Seriously? You’re going to leave me to find someone else?”

Eliot gave almost a frown.

“We’ve practiced!”

“Well, find someone else to practice! I’ll root for you with some liquor!”

The train started to move. Brad went back to his nap, unintentionally leaning onto the blond-haired boy. Eliot crossed his arms, grumpily, as the crowded Tokyo train moved. His phone continued to ping with numerous text messages, a few from Hitomi and Leifang, and one big group chat, started by Zack.

* * *

 

“Miss Helena!”

“Marie Rose. You’re here early.”

A young girl walked into the hotel room, eager to find more about the famous announcement. Behind her was a coral-haired young girl, about the same height, but heavier. Helena got out from her bed, She grabbed the tea that sat on top of the night stand, before approaching the two girls.

“We saw about the tag tournament. Are you confident all the fighters will have their respected partners?”

Helena didn’t expect that kind of question.

“Are you both asking my permission to enter?”

“Please, Lady Helena?”

“Please?” asked Honoka, who had the same pleading puppy eyes, her hands locked and in front of her chest, just like her friend.

Helena chuckled.

“You know that you don’t need my permission. You’re a grown young woman, Marie.”

“I know, but…” Marie soon grabbed Honoka’s hand.

“We’re just worried about what happened a few months ago.”

“As am I,” Helena sighed.

“But as far as we know, it shouldn’t happen again.”

“We’re excited!” Honoka blurted, before bowing.

“Thank you, Miss Helena!”

Honoka ran out of the room, before Marie was able to compose herself. She turned to her Mistress, before bowing herself. The blond-haired woman turned to her phone, not realizing that her colleague had created a large group chat for the current contestants.

* * *

 

“Miss Helena, I understand the circumstances of my situation…”

“Don’t worry about it, Kasumi.”

Helena placed a hand on the auburn-haired shinobi’s shoulder. The auburn eyes looked as solemn as ever.

“At least they’re not hunting you anymore.”

“You really don’t have to do this.” tears welled up in Kasumi’s eyes.

Helena made way to her desk before grabbing a silk and jeweled purse. She walked up to the young woman donned in a white turtleneck sleeveless top, denim skirt, and white boots. Helena was donned in a white dress with flowers seamed to the top.

“If this is what they require you to do, I’ll do what I can to help you.”

“But this is a _lot of money._ ”

“A career has a price, Kasumi. _A passion is priceless._ ”

* * *

 

“Master Hayate! What is happening?”

“Outside, now. We have company.”

Ayane followed the auburn-haired man. He didn’t turn to face the purple-haired kunoichi. He dreaded to meet whoever was face-to-face with his father.

“Ayane, I just wanted to say really quick… that meeting we had with Kasumi…”

_“It was noble of you to request her spare.”_

Ayane nodded. When they came up to the entrance of the village, she was surprised by the figure who stood out the gates. Ayane crossed her shoulders, rather confused, yet irritated.

The figure that stood among the gates was dressed rather provocatively in an Oiran dress, with the kimono slit between her breasts, her hair intricately done, otherwise dressed in traditional Japanese wear. Her black wings whispered with the wind, as the feathers individually tugged against the force. Her lavender eyes smirked with her mischievous smile.

“I’m not here to fight,” the young tengu called, as the ninja had their gear ready.

“Speak of your business or be on your way,” called Shiden, Hayate’s father. He was old, but still ready to fight.

A small pause echoed with the wind.

“I’m here to propose peace to human and tengu,” she said, calmly.

“I’m not here to fight.”

“The Tengu do not bother us,” Shiden called back.

“But they have spoken of it. I worry that I may be the only hope to preventing such destruction.”

“What do you mean?”

Nyotengu sighed. She turned around, before making a seat on a rock. She crossed her legs, as her wings kept her position quite comfortably.

“Humans today have done havoc on this Earth. The environment is suffering. The tengu talk of an attack, but I believe…”

_“I believe if I join hands with a human in marriage, that I may stop this.”_

The ninja didn’t move. Shiden kept his katana to his hand, but eased slightly.

“And why would you marry a human?” he asked, in an intimidating fashion.

She smiled.

“I love humans. I love the fault… the fact that they’re not so different from us.”

A long conversation began. Nyotengu had proven that she was not a threat to the clan, and that her motive was truth. Shiden approached her. “The majority of our ninja are married or committed to marry.”

At that moment, Ayane felt a pain in her heart. She looked at her half-brother, who had looked down. He took a deep breath. She knew what that meant. As she realized what it could mean, what she thought Nyotengu’s potential suitor may be, she took the courage and stood out the front. As she was about to shout, the female tengu pointed straight to the kunoichi.

“Is she married?” Nyotengu asked.

 _“No.”_ Ayane heard Hayate shout from among the crowd.

“I am,” she answered. The purple-haired kunoichi made her way up to the Nyotengu.

“You’re the one who shouted that you are the Tengu of Miyama,” she said, almost seductively.

“I am. We fought about it a few months ago. I haven’t forgotten.”

Nyotengu’s eyes gazed into the red irises of the purple-haired kunoichi. Ayane knew what this meant. She knew she had to do it. Somehow it ate at her that if she refused, it was a regret that would be much more devastating for the village. It was a rash decision… but she was _loveless_ after all. Ayane was incapable of romance.

_Or so she thought._

“I’m surprised that you stood front,” Nyotengu replied, seductively. She grabbed Ayane’s hand. Hayate took his katana out, before Ayane turned around. She gave him a look that prompted him to put it back. She knew what she was doing.

“You _are_ the one who says that you are the ‘Tengu of Miyama…’”

Ayane, who was highly repulsed by the Tengu’s charm, removed her hand from Nyotengu’ grasp. The mythical creature before the ninja didn’t dare to grab it again.

“Do you accept me to be your suitor?” Ayane asked, in an irritated tone.

The mythical tengu’s lips curved to a smile.

* * *

 

A catchy pop tune echoed through the cafe. With a laptop and books scattered about in front of her, Kokoro got to work. College life wasn’t very flexible, but if she wanted to reach the top, she had to ignore the millions of messages that vibrated her phone.

On the television, a big announcement was made. DOATEC announced a _tag team tournament._

“I can’t believe this,” Kokoro said, stressed, as she rushed to finish her study guide. A cafe worker approached the young woman, before bowing.

“Another tea?” the worker asked. Kokoro smiled shyly. “Please!”

“I understand how it feels. I have an exam tomorrow, too.”

The cafe girl placed a reassuring hand onto the young lady’s shoulder before fetching the ordered item. Kokoro had been in the cafe for only two hours… and she was quickly gathering the last of the contents for her study guide. As soon as she closed her laptop, the worker approached her with the tea. Kokoro gave the last of her yen, before standing up. She bowed. “Thank you kindly,” she said, with a closed smile.

Kokoro closed the door to the cafe before walking towards Shibuya. The crowds of disinterested people allowed Kokoro to get lost in the music on her phone. As her skirt flew freely with the wind, her stockings shaking with the jiggle of her thighs, the guitar riff to the indie song rang into her ears. Her world was covered over the talk, over the traffic, over the footsteps… even over the birds. The voice wasn’t great to her, but the guitar was just so _catchy._

_[All the words I said were wrong]_

Kokoro sipped her tea, the commotion panned in front of her.

_[They don't mean nothing to you]_

She approached the subway.

_[All we had to do was touch]_

She looked down at the group texts as her other hand held the handles. Her tea was finished and thrown out.

_[And there's no nothing better]_

One text was from Mila. It said, “Diego and I are participating.”

_[In the day, oh, in the day]_

Another Leifang, replied, “Oh, cool! Hitomi and I are, too!”

_[I've been reaching for you]_

Another, Hitomi, replied, “everyone bring your A-Game! This tournament is going to be HOT!!!”

_[Nights between us all the way]_

Kokoro closed the messenger app on her phone. She placed her phone in her purse before moving her head up. She got off the train. Her walk up to her apartment was long, and exhausting. When she entered her small unit, Kokoro dropped her bag, before wearily making her way to the couch. She took her time taking her shoes off. The night stars glistened with the Tokyo lights. She smiled.

Before she went to bed, she saw one last text. It wasn’t in the group chat. When she looked at the screen, her lips curved to a half-smile.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Growth That can Move Mountains

Kokoro quickly sprang from bed. She quickly pulled her clothing from her drawer, before running to grab her toothbrush. The young woman quickly jumped in the shower, before almost tripping on the ground. As clumsy as she was, Kokoro managed to get through it by devotion and focus. After sliding on the ground again, she grabbed the sink, almost tearing it out. She spit the contents out of her mouth. She then ran back to the bedroom, before putting on the Sports bra that was on her bed. She draped the grey striped tank over her torso, then put the biking shorts over her thighs. After tying her shoes, Kokoro placed her phone into her belt. She grabbed her red track jacket before running out the door, and down the flight of steps. She caught onto the nearest subway, before pulling her phone out.

“I’m on my way,” she texted.

After running out the subway doors, she made her way up to a small tourist village full of traditional buildings and cherry blossom trees. Kokoro ran as fast as she could, before stopping to put her hair up. After braiding both sides, she tied them with the bundled hair, before tying them completely. Kokoro then jogged to the nearest arena, before she witnessed a small fight with two Dead or Alive competitors.

She slowly walked down the stairs, before she witnessed the larger figure fall back to the ground. He grabbed a flask from his belt, before having a sip. Kokoro caught the attention of the other fighter, whose icy blue eyes met with her grey-ish irises.

“It’s been awhile,” he said, with huffs, before waving.

Kokoro shyly walked up, before lightly kicking Brad, who was busy enjoying his drink. When he got a view of her figure, his eyes widened. He quickly and bashfully got up.

“If it isn’t the beautiful geisha girl!” he called, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kokoro was obviously disgusted.

“Eliot,” she said, shyly.

“It’s really good to see you.”

He placed his hands in his pockets. The breeze was a little cold for a Summer day.

“You didn’t respond to the group text. I was worried that you weren’t going to enter.”

“Of course I want to! I just…”

Brad continued his swig of alcohol. She could smell it despite he was a few feet from her.

“I don’t have a partner to compete with.”

“Well,” Eliot said as he crossed his arms, “Apparently I don’t either since Brad’s not entering.”

“Hey! I’ll enter with this fine lady,” he said, before placing his hand back on her shoulder.

“Oh, changed your mind so quickly, did you?”

Kokoro politely took his hand off her shoulder.

“Or,” she began, slowly backing away, “I could always enter the tournament with you, Eliot. Since Brad is so convinced that he’s  _ too good _ to compete with you!”

Kokoro crossed her arms. Brad scoffed, before he walked up to a bench and sat down.

“First thing’s first. You both gotta fight each other. You haven’t since the tournament.”

“Right.” Eliot then got into a stance that was much different than Kokoro had seen since the last time she saw her friend.

“I hope you’ve trained a lot,” he said, confidently.

* * *

 

“Now, Miss Kasumi, we’re almost done with the process, we just need Miss Douglas here to confirm that she will be the sole giver of your financial aid to cover these expenses, and we just need some certifications from the International Office and any Japanese government office.”

Kasumi squeezed Helena’s hand. She was obviously nervous.

“How long do you believe the process will take?” Helena asked, in a voice that seemed to ease the kunoichi’s squeeze.

“Not very long as long as you make sure to contact your local office. Usually it takes a week or two for us to receive the forms. As Kasumi had scored very high on the assessment tests, she can move forward to general education classes, as long as she’s comfortable doing so. If she would like, she could also begin her electives this semester by taking another foreign language.”

The academic advisor began to write down on a sheet full of different class schedules.

“Now, Kasumi, I do have hundreds of other students, some in different cases than you where they do have a rough time fitting in due to language barriers. Would you consider maybe helping other Japanese students? It would be very good material to add to your resume, especially as a psychology major.”

Kasumi nodded, before the adviser wrote down onto the schedule.

“If it may be rash for me to ask, how are you two close?”

Helena smiled.

“She was one of my competitors for a martial arts tournament. She’s helped me with my business when she had the chance as well.”

“You’re a martial artist?” the adviser’s eyes widened.

“We also have martial arts clubs here on campus if you’re interested!”

“No thank you,” Kasumi replied, shyly. “I think I’ll be good just with the voluntary work.”

* * *

 

After speaking to the adviser and paying the tuition, Kasumi got to tour the campus dorms. As she looked into the empty room, she turned to Helena. She looked like a nervous wreck.

“If you would like, you’re more than welcome to stay at an apartment.” The blond-haired woman stood at the door. The residential assistant stood next to the privatized bathroom door.

“It’s alright. It’s just... “

“A big change?” Helena answered.

“Yes. A huge change from the life I’ve lived.”

The RA made his way out of the room. “I’ll leave you two to talk,” he said, in his youthful voice. Kasumi made her way to the bed, before taking a seat. Helena walked up, before sitting next to her. She took a deep breath.

“This is a chance for you to start over.” Helena then wrapped her arm around Kasumi’s shoulder. The auburn-haired kunoichi leaned to the side, onto Helena’s shoulder. It was the most sisterly bond that Kasumi has ever felt… Ayane never showed her that much affection.

“If you must know,” Helena began as she stroked Kasumi’s hair,

“My sister Kokoro is also a psychology major. She’s going to a college in Tokyo if that feels more comfortable to you.”

Kasumi perked up.

“But you just paid the tuition,” she said, worriedly.

“But we have until August for a refund.”

Kasumi shook her head. She sighed.

“I think I’ll be fine here in New York. After all, Ryu and Irene have that Curio shop. If I need them, I’ll go there.”

“If you say so.”

Helena got up from the bed, Kasumi followed. The older woman rubbed both Kasumi’s shoulders, before she grabbed her jewel purse from the bed. Kasumi followed her out, turning the lights off the dorm room in the process.

* * *

 

“Where are you taking me?”

“We are at the mountain, darling.”

“Okay, so explain to me why humanity is in danger!”

“Sh! They’re listening!”

Suddenly, a portal opened from one of the doors to an abandoned home. Nyotengu grabbed Ayane’s hand as they made their way through. In the room were two Tengu, one of which was passed out drunk, and another drinking.

“Raijin, I have brought my fiance.”

“Funny that you were so quick to pick!”

Ayane was visibly uncomfortable. Raijin came up to the kunoichi, looking her up and down.

“Shame. I would snog her myself!”

“She bites, you might want to lay off.”

“Okay, okay!” Raijin sat back down next to his hookah. It was very weird for Ayane to witness a high and drunk tengu all in the same room. Fujin’s snore sounded like an earthquake. Ayane, visibly uncomfortable, was dragged out of the room, where she found herself in a village like no other. It felt like a dream. She swore she was hallucinating.

The women both entered the temple, before eyes darted to Nyotengu. She grasped the kunoichi’s hand.

“I have found my human suitor! The cleanse must be stopped!”

The leader stood up, frail and honorable.

“You what?”

The old tengu made his way down the steps, before standing before the two women. He struggled. His eyelids hid the irises of a wise tengu.

“Now the humans know of the cleanse! Give me a reason why we shouldn’t banish you!”

“Give me a reason why humans can’t continue to survive?”

“Have you seen Western civilization?”

Ayane looked down, before crossing her arms.

“They are tearing our rainforests! They are killing animals without intention of wear or food. They are diseasing the air with toxins!”

“Not all humans are evil, Elder!”

The leader sighed. He turned to Ayane.

“Her hair is not natural,” he said, disgusted.

“She is one of them.”

“She is a ninja from the villages of Japan. You can see in her eyes that she had endured obstacles to bravery.”

Ayane was for once, pretty flattered with Nyotengu’s description. The leader scoffed.

“With all due respect, Bankotsubo had a hatred for humanity. We are not that different from them. We use the Earth in the same ways that they do. I am proposing a solution of peace, before they send the worst in to take us out!”

What calmed Ayane was the fact that Nyotengu was not lying. What made her nervous is this truly could not have been a possibility for peace.

The elder sighed. He called the others to speak before the two women.

“We will make the wedding of the Tengu realm an utmost important celebration. All Tengu required.”

Once the rest of the elders agreed, he pointed to Nyotengu.

“Figure out your arrangements in the Human realm in the meantime. We haven’t much time.”

Upon making their way to the entrance between realms, Ayane turned back to Nyotengu before going through.

"So, you weren't lying."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

Ayane scoffed, as the tengu made her way through the portal. The kunoichi turned back to the two high and drunk tengu, before following.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
